What Am I?
by divergentlover21
Summary: Long before Tris arrived at dauntless, Tobias and Eric had a... Thing! Ever wonder why Tobias never had a girlfriend? Well maybe it was because he was gay. When Tris does arrive... Will she be able to change Tobias? What will happen to Eric?


**A/N : I'm starting this new story because I think it could be the start of a new fanfiction idea. I'm not sure if anybody else had done this but I do know that I'd absolutely love to write about it. **

** Disclaimer** I do not own any of the characters from Divergent and so that credit goes out to the amazing Veronica Roth. **

**Tobias POV**

The blade of the knife cuts through the skin of my palm as I spill the blood onto the coal. It sizzles as the crowd mixes with cheers and applauds while others snicker and give fierce looks. I take one last look at the devil himself, my father, whose eyes seem to have never ending rage in them, no compassion at all. My choice is made and the only feeling I don't have and never will have is regret.

My body goes towards the other dauntless initiates but I promise myself my memories will stay in that plain grey abnegation house. Locked away in that closet, sealed within a leather belt, and in the scars I'll hide on my back.

My father never accepted me, always thought I was a bastard who should've never been born. It's over now, other transfers come and sit in the once empty chairs. Soon enough, the ceremony ends. I'm taken by surprise when the dauntless mob rushes down the flights of stairs and out to the fresh air.

"They're crazy you know, I heard a dauntless born say we have to jump onto the train and that it will not stop." A slim erudite transfer says to me as we run trying to catch up. "Crazy indeed, but one if the most intriguing!" I scream over the roar of the approaching train. I jump into a cart and fall onto my knees, the erudite boy helps me up. "Thanks, I'm Tobias." I say getting up to lean against the wall and dust myself off.

"My name is Eric." He gives me a warm smile. I'm not exactly sure how, but I give a small grin back.

We ride the train back in silence, a couple transfers chatting quietly.

Suddenly somebody screams, "they're jumping out to the roof!"

Eric and I along with every other curious transfer look out the train to see what the commotion is all about. They all start yelling that this is messed up, but personally I find this thrilling. In the corner of my eye I see Eric panicking in a corner.

"Hey, you alright?" He looks at me with a white face and his heavy breaths shaky start to form words. "I have a bit of fears of heights."

I see people start jumping so I have to think of something fast. "How about if we jump at the same time in a group or something, would that be better?" I look at him and unfamiliar feelings lurk in my stomach.

He closes his eyes and exhales a final last breath before nodding. We're the last ones to jump out, but at least we're safe. A couple scrapes but nothing serious for me.

A terrorizing scream is heard from the edge of the roof of the building. A candor transfer is on her knees sobbing and I decide to see what is wrong. Eric comes along and the sight of another transfer from candor at the bottom of the building with blood spilling out if his skull makes me sick. I see Eric feels the same and maybe worse.

I spot a rope and tie it around myself, "hold this end, I'm gonna try to at least bring the body up," I say to Eric and the candor girl.

Fear crosses both their faces but neither of them objectify and take the rope.

I take a deep breath and nod back at them and slowly go down the side of the building. Right when I'm about to pick the body up, I look up when I start hearing a snap in the rope, and they scream , "forget it, it's alright we're pulling you up before anything happens."

I feel myself being lifted back up and about half way through, the rope snaps even more to the point where my life is literally hanging from a thread. I feel my end near when suddenly Eric climbs down the rope and reaches out for me and I grab onto him right on time because immediately after, the rest of the rope falls down and lands next to the bloody corpse. Both our shaking bodies are pulled up by the candor transfer and few others who gathered around to help.

From that moment, I knew that he was a person I'd be able to trust.

**A/N: the start... Damn it's going to be a long story ! Hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as I do. It'll take time but the whole beginning chapters are just going to introduce the relationships and friendships. Leave a review if you did or didn't enjoy this first chapter.**

**Also favorite and follow this story for instant alerts on updates!**

**•bye•**


End file.
